Halloween Special
by degrassilovely
Summary: Eli and Clare celebrate Halloween together


Clare invited Eli over for Halloween. She begged him all day to go trick or treating with her but he said they were too old and would rather spend the night with her watch scary movies and cuddling but she had something else in store.

She just finished straightening her hair. She grabbed her costume of a nurse she made herself. It was a white satin short skirt that left half of her butt out. She pulled on her top the white satin shirt revealing a lot of her breasts and tied it up, revealing her stomach. She grabbed her nurse crown and put it in her hair. She grabbed black stilettoes and reviewed herself in the mirror, putting on a bit of makeup. She smiled to herself as the doorbell rang just in time.

She head downstairs to the front door, "Who is it?"

"Trick or Treat." She giggled as she heard Eli's voice. She opened the door and bit her lip, "Hey."

"Damn." He said pulling her towards him. "Is this my candy?" He asked looking up and down her body.

She bit her lip and nodded, "Do you like it?"

"I did not expect this, so much better than trick or treating." She smiled as she caught his lips in a kiss. Eli leaned her back against the wall and glided his tongue in her mouth. The kiss was sloppy and lustful and Clare could feel him being turned on as his erection pressed in her inner thigh.

Eli pulled back slamming the door clothes. He picked her up and walked upstairs, throwing her on the bed.

"Why a nurse? Trying to cure me of something?" He winked.

"Yes, your smugness." She teased sticking her tongue out. Eli leaned in and sucked on her tongue.

"You look so fucking gorgeous." He whispered against her lips gropping her breasts.

"Do you want to fuck me?" She whispered against his lips.

"So fucking bad."

Clare got up and hovered over Eli untying her top but holding it closed, "I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?" He asked caressing her sides.

She took off her top to reveal her pierced nipples, "I got it like a week ago for you, do you like it?"

"You didn't have to do that for me."

"I know you said you wished I had them so yeah." She smiled.

"Thank you so much, you're amazing." He said leaning up to take her breast in his mouth. Clare bit her lip from pain and pleasure since the piercing wasn't fully healed. She looked down at Eli and ran her gingers through his hair. He tugged the ring of her nipple which caused a loud shriek.

"Did it hurt?" He asked pulling back.

"It's okay." She responded pulling him back to her breasts. He gave her treatments on both breasts and pulled back. "That felt so good." She said.

Eli smirked and gave soft kisses to both breasts, "I'm glad you got them."

Clare sat in his lap and tugged his shirt off his head along with his pants and boxers.

"You already got bigger." She whispered in her ear.

Eli smirked as he turned his head to kiss his lips. "So did these." He added gropping her breasts again. She smiled as Eli started tugging on her skirt. She got up and took the skirt off. She began to take the stilettos off but Eli stopped her, "Keep them on."

She began to take off her nurse crown but Eli stopped her as well, "I like it, leave it."

"Okay." She smiled. She positioned herself on top of Eli's length.

"I love you."

"I love you too. So much." Clare sank on top of him and bit her lip. She moved on top of him and suddenly heard the front door open.

"No, no, no." Clare groaned getting off of Eli and walking to her balcony. She peaked out and noticed her mom's car.

"Fuck." She ran to the door and locked it.

"What's wrong?" Eli asked.

"My parents are back and our cousins are with them. I didn't know they'll be back this soon. They're gonna try to come in here."

Eli got up and brought them to the bed, "They can think you're sleep then when we finish, you can see them. It's okay."

Clare nodded as Eli lied back down. She repositioned herself and grinded on top of him. She pulled the blankets over their head and leaned her chest against his.

"Feels so good." Eli thrusted his hips up causing Clare to let out a soft moan.

"Shh, sleeping comes irrelevant if they hear you."

She nodded and continued to move on top of him. She bit her lip as Eli hit her g spot.

"Shit." She softly muttered. She brought her lips to kiss to stop the moans. She soon heard a knock at her door and pulled from Eli.

"Clare….Clare are you in there?" She heard her little cousin ask from outside the door.

"She probably went trick or treating with her boyfriend. Auntie said she has a boyfriend now." The five year old responded. Clare looked down at Eli and smiled at him.

"I miss Clare, I want to go trick or treating with her." She heard the first one respond.

"Girls, come downstairs." Clare heard her mom call and the girls walk away. She started grinding on top of Eli again, "I feel so bad."

"Don't, you can take them trick or treating after, I promise."

"You should come with me."

"Your parents are gonna know I'm here."

"You can go out the balcony then knock on the door again."

"They're not gonna know?"

"I doubt…..." She bit her lip as she felt her walls closing around him.

"Shh Clare." He said thrusting his hips moving her movements.

"Sorry." She moved up and down on top of him trying them to release faster. Clare bit her lip as she relief with biting Eli's bottom lip. She rode out their orgasms and pulled off of Eli. She sucked the remaining cum from his length and kissed his lips, "Come on, get dressed."

Eli got up from the bed and slipped back on his boxers and clothes. "Should I put on regular clothes?" She asked.

"Unless you want your parents to kill you, yes."

She laughed, "Only you can see that." She winked as she slipped on some shorts and a hoodie.

"Go down and knock on the door in like 3 minutes." Eli nodded as he kissed her lips and jumped from the balcony. Clare tied her hair up and sprayed her room so when her cousins came up, the room wouldn't smell like sex. She head downstairs and her hair was already a mess so it was plus to prove she was sleeping.

She walked downstairs and was attacked with her three cousins, "Clare, we didn't know you were here."

"I know I was sleeping."

"Hey sweetie, I thought you went out with Eli." Helen pointed up.

"No, he should be coming in about 5 minutes, we're going out."

"You no take us trick or treating?" One of her cousins asked.

"Yeah we can, but my boyfriend is gonna come and you look pretty as Pocahontas." She smiled.

"Thanks, how old is your boyfriend?"

"He's 17."

"Do you guys kiss?"

Clare blushed as the fact that Eli and Clare went beyond that but wasn't about to tell her little cousins of that, "Yeah but you don't need to know that."

The doorbell rang and Clare sped to get it. She opened the door and kissed his lips, "Come on." She tugged him in and closed the door.

"Hey guys, this is my boyfriend Eli, Eli, this is my cousins."

"Hi." Eli smiled kneeling down to them."

"You like my big cousin?"

"I do, a lot." He looked up at Clare and winked as she blushed.

"What's your costume?"

"I don't have one."

"Then why are you wearing all black?"

"Okay Madison, that's it." She said picking her up. "Stop questioning my boyfriend."

"Sorry."

"It's okay, he just always wears that, okay?"

She nodded and looked at Eli, "Are you gonna come get candy with us?"

Eli nodded as the little girls grabbed their candy bags. Clare said bye to her parents and walked out with the girls in front of her, holding Eli's hand.

"We have a long night ahead of us." Eli pointed out as they walked down the block.

"You'll get another surprise when we get back." She smiled. "I love you." She kissed his cheek.

"I love you too." He responded as they made their stop at the first house.

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN LOVELYS**


End file.
